Second Chance
by Elmstreet81
Summary: Ray Toro's heart has been destroyed by his cheating wife...who if anyone can put it back together again?
1. Chapter 1

"Second Chance"

Prologue

(Bob's POV)

"This must be what it feels like to watch your world fall apart."

"Come on Ray, let's just go. You shouldn't be watching this anyway. It's only gonna hurt the more you stand here."

"I can't understand it Bob. I mean I really don't get it. What the hell happened? I never even saw this coming. We were supposed to be happy. Hell, we were happy. At least I thought we were. So what the fuck went wrong?"

Watching his friend fall completely apart was nearly killing Bob. He didn't have a damn clue what the hell happened. And, he sure as hell didn't know what to say. All he did know was that Christa was sitting at a table inside this cafe with a man that was not her husband. And, watching the two of them flirt and touch each other's hands every chance they got was ripping his friend's heart out. The cook might as well just come over to their table to cut it the rest of the way out & cook it. Then the waiter could hand deliver it to Christa at her table.

"Second Chance"

Chapter 1

(Ray's POV)

Two months later Ray is sitting on the edge of the bed he once shared with his wife. Five minutes earlier he'd thrown both the phone and their framed wedding photo across the fucking room. After over a month of no contact she suddenly called him up to say that she would come by later in the week to gather up the rest of her belongings and could he please not be there. Like he even wanted to be in the same room as her. That in it's self was a laugh. All Ray wanted now was the divorce to be done with so he'd never have to deal with Christa again. He couldn't believe that less than a year ago they'd stood up and promised to love each other forever. Well, he could believe he could since he knew that he'd actually meant every fucking vow. What he couldn't understand was how Christa could have promised to hold all of those vows when she had been with someone else the whole time. Learning of the affair the way he did had nearly destroyed him. What the hell was someone supposed to do when they came home to find their wife sucking another man's dick on the gdamned couch? Throwing a few fists had sure seemed warranted at the time. It was only after Christa had pulled him off the guy that Ray's fury turned to her. Sitting on the bed he still remembers grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her small body while demanding to know why. After hearing how she had turned to someone else while he was on tour and then continued the affair after they were married Ray broke down. The bastard had already picked up his bloody sorry ass and gotten dressed by the time Christa had finished her confession. It wasn't until she stared helping the guy towards the door that Ray realized that she was leaving too. After a few heated words, Christa told him she was sorry and out the door she went with the guy who's name was Steven.

Still picturing in his head the broken nose he'd given Steven that day, it took a minute or two for Ray to figure out that his cell was vibrating in his pants pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ray, what's going on man? I been trying to call you but your home phone is out and it takes four tries before you pick up the cell! Man, are you trying to avoid me too?"

"No, besides like I could avoid you if I fucking tried.'

"True! So, what is one of my four best friends in the whole world up to tonight?"

"Forget it Frank."

"What? I didn't even tell you my plan yet. You have to at least let me tell you the plan before you shoot it down. That's the rules."

"Fine, what's the plan you guys have in mind?"

"Sorry, no guy's night out tonight. Gerard and Mikey are out with the girls doing some baby shopping while Bob is doing whatever Bob does on a Friday night alone. So, it's just gonna be you and me flying solo tonight."

"It's not solo if more than one person is going Frank. And, you still haven't told me this great plan of yours."

"Smartass know it all! Anyway I was thinking you and me could go check out that new club that's opening up down on main. It should be real fun."

"I don't think I'm in the clubbing mood tonight."

"You're never in a clubbing mood Ray. But, I wanna get out and you sure as hell need to get out. So, let's go out together. Plus you can carry my drunken ass home later."

Knowing Frank could continue on like this for at least a few more hours Ray decided to just go ahead and give in. Besides he did need to get out of this house. Every damn thing in it reminded him of his cheating wife. Of course that was probably because she'd decorated the place. Thinking that he'd sell the damn house once the divorce was final he gave Frank the answer he wanted.

"Sure let's go. How long before you get here?"

"I'm standing outside your front door now. And your neighbor sure seems to find me standing on your doorstep having a phone conversation for about ten minutes interesting. Does she always peek over here or am I just to cute for her to pass up looking at?"

"You've been standing outside this whole time?"

"Yep, now grab your jacket and let's go have a few drinks."

(so,let me know if anyone likes this please)


	2. Chapter 2

"Second Chance"

Chapter 2

(Ray's POV)

Walking into the club on a Friday night was not what Ray had in mind. But, once Frank gets started on you doing something he doesn't stop till you give in. So, Ray thought he might as well have a drink or two and try to enjoy the live band's music. At least until he had to carry Frank's drunk ass home. He just hoped Frank's wife wouldn't kill him for not keeping him sober.

"Cool place huh dude?"

"What? Oh, yeah it looks great Frank. I think I'll go find the bar and get a beer."

Or at least getting a beer was the idea. However once reaching the bar the new plan was to turn around and leave before Christa looked up from her own drink to see him. And damn if that bastard wasn't sitting right there next to her with his fucking left arm wrapped around her tiny waist. Standing completely frozen at one end of the bar Ray had two thoughts running through his mind. The first one was that he wanted absolutely nothing more than to walk over there and bash Steven's big head in with a pool stick. The second thought was that if Christa saw him she would think he was here spying on her. As much as Ray wanted a fight right now he didn't want to give Christa a chance to even think that even more. Starting to turn around and head straight for the exit he caught sight of her looking up at him out of the corner of his eye. Damned if it wasn't to late for some kind of confrontation now. But, Ray would die right where he stood before he let her think he was here for her sorry ass. Not totally thinking things through before he acted Ray grabbed hold of the first girl he saw sitting at the bar. He put one arm around her waist and placed his right hand behind her head to pull her close for a kiss. And it was one hell of a kiss. This stranger's lips were wet and full instead of dry and skinny like Christa's. And instead of pushing him away she was actually kissing him back with some force. If Ray didn't know better he'd say this girl enjoyed his touch.

(Michelle's POV)

One moment Michelle was sitting alone at a bar trying really hard not to think about her now ex boyfriend David. The very next moment she found herself in the arms of some strange guy with the biggest head of hair she'd ever seen. Michelle started to pull away with every intention of slapping this guy across his face. However the thought of slapping him went bye bye the second she realized that this was the kind of kiss most women would kill for. Before even thinking about the consequences Michelle threw both of her hands in the man's hair and pulled him in closer. Damn but he could kiss a woman and make her feel like she was the only thing in the world that mattered. Knowing this was wrong didn't mean a thing at the moment. Right now his lips pressed tightly against hers felt way to good to be called wrong.

(Ray's POV)

Kissing this woman was the best thing to happen to Ray in months. And damn her fingers felt good in his hair. Her fingernails were just barely scratching his scalp while his hair tangled around her knuckles. Her lips moved in perfect rhythm with his own. And he could feel her heart beat start to pick up in her chest as it pressed up against his. Wanting this to last but needing air Ray finally broke the kiss and took a single step back from the woman. He stood waiting for a slap in the face or a kick in the balls. But neither one came. Instead she just sat where she was staring at him totally breathless. Man she was beautiful. Her hair was shoulder length blonde. Her eyes were pale green and open quiet wide. But all signs of shock were gone from them. And damn if her full lips didn't look like they wanted to be kissed again.

"Hello?"

"What? Oh um!"

"Can you speak? Or do you only know how to kiss?"

"Oh! Yeah, about that kiss I promise I can explain if you just give me a minute."


	3. Chapter 3

"Second Chance"

Chapter 3

(Note, this chapter is a little bit different. In this one I'm letting you into both Ray & Michelle's heads so you can have a listen in at their thoughts.)

(Ray's POV)

"Oh, I just bet you can explain. But, why don't I get your name first?"

"My name? It's Ray. And I'm really sorry for just grabbing you like that but I kinda wasn't thinking. You see I didn't want my wife to think I was here spying on her tonight."

"YOUR WIFE?"

Well that was just fucking great. I am now an asshole for sure. She's never going to want to speck to me again after this. Wait; do I want her to talk to me again? Damn damn damn I suck at this shit.

"Yes my wife. Soon to be ex wife actually. You see she kind of cheated on me with another guy the whole time we were together and I just found out two months ago. Now I seem to find myself stuck in the same club as her and the bastard all because my friend decided I needed to get out of my house. I was just gonna turn and leave. But then she looked up to see me standing over here at this end of the bar and I just couldn't stand the thought of her thinking I was here to see her so I just reached out for you."

Shit! I sound like a fucking idiot on fast forward here. Got to stop rambling before she thinks I'm a total freak.

(Michelle's POV)

His wife? Damn he would have to be married wouldn't he? Just my stupid rotten luck that the first guy to pay me any attention in months would be taken. Wait, did he say soon to be ex? And why the hell do I care about that? Fuck! That kiss of his knocked me for one hell of a loop.

"Ok stop! Just wait a second here and let me get this straight. You and your wife are not together? But she's here in this club with the guy she cheated on you with and you got dragged out here by your friend not knowing that they were here? Have I got all that right?"

"Yeah, that's about it. Sounds like shit huh?"

"No, sounds more sad then anything. But I do have another question for you. What the hell would you have done if I'd slapped you when you kissed me? I mean I kinda get why you did. But you better be damn glad you're such a good kisser. Cause if you weren't your nose would no longer be sitting pretty in the middle of your face."

FUCK ME! I can't believe I just said that last part.

(Ray's POV)

Good kisser? I knew she liked it. Hold on Ray don't get to ahead of yourself here. Exactly where do you think this is going to go from here?

'Well, trust me when I say I thank you very much for leaving my nose right where it is. I happen to like it there."

"Your welcome."

She's smiling at me. She's actually smiling at me.

"What's your name if you don't mind me asking? You don't have to tell me."

"I know yours so why shouldn't you know mine? It seems only fair to tell you. My name's Michelle."

"Michelle, that's a really nice name."

"Thank you! I sorta like it myself. So what are you going to do now that the wife has seen you kiss another woman?"

"Um, I didn't really think that far ahead. Actually I didn't really think at all. I was just hoping you weren't going to try to kill me."

And now that I think about it I'm glad she isn't here with some guy. My stupid self didn't even look to see if there was a guy with her before I grabbed her. This could've ended up so much worse. I could have some big jerk knocking the shit outta me for kissing his girl right now.

"Hello Ray! Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend here?"

Shit its Christa! Now what the fuck do I do?


	4. Chapter 4

"Second Chance"

Chapter 4

(Frank's POV)

Turning around from watching the band on stage Frank started scanning the crowd for Ray. It only took about ten seconds for him to see trouble. Only this trouble started with a capital C instead of T. And capital C was standing over at the bar next to Ray and some girl he'd never seen before.

"Shit, this can't be good", Frank whispered under his breath.

(Ray's POV)

"Christa? Sorry I didn't see you standing there."

"Oh don't be Ray. I just walked up. I happened to see you and you friend over here. So I thought I'd be nice and come say hi."

Ray glared at his wife knowing damn well that she had no intention whatsoever to be nice. Nope, there was no way in hell that was going to happen. And judging by the if looks could kill stare she was giving Michelle this whole situation just got about a hundred times worse than it was before Christa said anything. Ray would give anything to have Scotty beam him out of this mess.

(Michelle's POV)

Thinking that Ray was way over his head here Michelle decided real quick that she was going to handle this bitch. Holing out her right hand for Christa to shake Michelle plastered on the biggest smile she could.

"Hi! I'm Michelle. And, you are?"

Shaking the bitch's hand felt really weird. Plus her skin was very dry and in desperate need of some lotion.

"Hello Michelle, I'm Christa, I can see you know my husband here. "

"Yes I do. In fact I know Ray very well", Michelle said deciding to cut this chick off right there. No way was some cheating whore going to just talk to her like she was the one in the wrong. If Ray wasn't going to say anything to help himself outta this mess then she was just gonna have to do it for him. Plus she just didn't like the way this woman thought she could just walk over here like she was all that. Something about this chick made Michelle want to put her in her place real bad.

"I guess Ray hasn't got around to telling you about me yet then?"

"Oh, and what has he not told me?"

"Just that I'm his new girlfriend."

"Excuse me, his what?"

"Oh, you didn't get that? Let me say it again for you. Hi, my name's Michelle. It's nice to meet you. I'm Ray's girlfriend. And you would be the cheating ex right?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Second Chance"

Chapter 5

(Ray's POV)

Ok!, Now things were definitely getting out of control. There was no shortage of wtf issues here as far as Ray could tell. He literally had to bite down on his tongue to keep from asking Michelle just what in the hell she was doing. Why she would come out and claim to be his girlfriend made no sense. But it sure did have Christa looking pissed. For the life of him Ray couldn't figure out why she would care. She'd been the one to walk out on him not the other way around. He could start dating if he wanted too.

"Michelle? Maybe we should just leave now. We can go get a drink at another bar."

"Oh, but I already ordered my drink here baby", Michelle playfully said while standing to brush a quick kiss on Ray's lips. Ray was at a total lose for words. He didn't have a clue what to say or do. But by the looks of things Michelle was doing enough for both of them.

(Michelle's POV)

"Relax Ray! I've got everything under control", Michelle whispered into his ear. Thinking that this was going to be fun Michelle tried really hard not to laugh. Instead she smiled as she turned back around to face Christa head on.

"So, is there anything else you would like to say? Or has a cat got your tongue?"

"Just who in the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Michelle remember? I think we've already covered this."

"You're a real smartass aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for noticing that. But now if you don't mind Ray and I were trying to enjoy our evening. And your showing up just wasn't in our plans for the night."

"Your plans? Fuck your plans. That's my husband you're with bitch."

"The husband you cheated on with that silly looking guy over there. I notice he's to busy having a drink to even come over here. Why don't you go see if you can get his attention instead of trying to make Ray jealous? Because guess what? Ray is with me now. He doesn't need you or your attitude. And by the way the only bitch in this club is you. No wait, I am a bitch. You would be a whore."

The slap across her face came about half a second after the word whore flew out of Michelle's mouth. Before Ray could react to the situation turning physical Michelle reached out and grabbed Christa by her hair.

(Frank's POV)

Standing where he was Frank had a great view of Christa and the other girl pushing and pulling at each other. It all would have been a really great fight to watch if only it didn't have Ray trying to pull the two women apart. Not to mention he seemed to be getting no where with that. The blonde had Christa by the hair and was slapping her in the face at the same time. Christa was trying to kick back at her. And Ray couldn't seem to get a hold on either girl. But by the looks of it he was trying to yank the blonde away. Realizing his friend had his hands full Frank came running up to the fight fully intent on helping break it up.

"Ok, rocky that's enough for this round", he said to the blonde while wrapping his arms around her waist. It took both him and Ray to pull her off Christa. Ray was saying something into the girl's ear he couldn't hear over Christa's screaming. But he thought he heard the name Michelle at least.

"You bitch; I swear I'm going to get you for this. How dare you put your hands on me."

Frank let go sense it seemed Ray had a good hold on the tiger now.

"Hey Christa, I see your acting your age again", he called out not being able to stop himself.

"Frank Iero, you can go to hell. And Raymond Toro, you and that bitch of yours can join him for all I care", she spat before turning on her heels to leave.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind for tonight but it sure was interesting" Frank blurted out looking back to his friend.

"Don't even start. You have no idea so just don't comment."

"Fine! But do I at least get to ask who the new girl is? She's kinda cute Ray. And she sure can piss off that wife of yours. I think I like her already."


	6. Chapter 6

"Second Chance"

Chapter 6

(Ray's POV)

Sitting outside the club ten minutes later with Michelle Ray couldn't help but smile. He just wished Frank would go the hell on so they could talk without having to hear is commentary. Frank never could keep quiet when something amused him. Right now unfortunately Michelle's involvement in the bar amused him a lot. He even began to start calling her rocky. If he started singing eye of the tiger Ray was going to hurt him.

"You know you didn't have to get involved in this. I'm so sorry for putting you in that situation in the first place."

"I know I didn't have to say anything. But you looked like you could use the help."

"Oh,I'm sure there's something else you could help Ray out with too", Frank whispered under his breath.

"Frank, why don't you go have a smoke or something man?"

"Sure Toro! I'll just leave you and Rocky alone. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Then giving Ray a wink Frank walked back into the club.

"Sorry about Frank. He's a little hard to take for some people. But you get used to him after a while."

"Oh, I think he's kinda funny."

"Yeah, well he does think of himself as a comedian."

"Wow is it really almost midnight?", Michelle asked out loud looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I guess it is", Ray stated peering down at his own watch. "What's the matter? Do you turn into a pumpkin at twelve?"

"No, I just wasn't planning on staying out so late is all. I think I've had enough excitement for one night anyway."

(Michelle's POV)

Michelle knew very well that she didn't have any reason for leaving right now. But sitting on the curb this close to Ray was starting to make her feel a bit nervous. And every time she looked over at him all she could think about was that kiss he'd planted on her lips earlier and how much she wanted to run her fingers through his hair again. So leaving was sounding good.

"I think I'll just grab a cab and call it a night", she said out loud while getting up from the curb. Taking a second to dust off her pants she didn't notice that Ray had stood up too.

"A cab? You didn't drive here?"

"I never drive to a club just in case I get to tipsy to drive myself home. Having my car with me would be too tempting."

"Well then why don't I give you a ride?"

"What? I mean what about Frank? Didn't you guys drive here together?"

"Yeah we did. But I can always come back for him. Just give me a minute to go inside and tell him what's up. I'll be right back. Don't move." Watching Ray take off back into the club Michelle couldn't believe this was happening. In a few minutes she was going to be alone with him in a car. Damn she wished she could come up with a reason to say no. but nothing came to mind. And Ray was being way to sweet offering the ride. Just her, him, and his big hair in a car. This was going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

"Second Chance"

Chapter 7

(Michelle's POV)

Letting Ray give her a ride home might not have been the best idea Michelle thought. Being so close to him was sending her heart into overdrive. What was worse was that she could hear it pounding in her ears. Praying he didn't hear it as well Michelle turned to stare out the passenger window at the passing signs. Of course the first sign she saw was one for a sex shop. As if her heart and stomach weren't already sending her bad messages now the damn highway signs were in on it. It was starting to feel a lot like a conspiracy.

"Hey Michelle, which exit do I need to get off at?"

"Oh, exit turn left. My apartment building is only about a mile up from there."

"Ok! Well, we have about ten more exits before that" Ray stated rather matter of fact.

(Ray's POV)

Keeping his eyes focused straight ahead on the road Ray felt Michelle's presence beside him. Normally being so close to someone would bother him. But something about her had him wanting to be near. The feeling was so strong that he had offered to take her home before even realizing he did it. He was almost afraid to say goodbye when they got to her apartment complex. The thought that he might never see her again was slowly creeping in around his brain like a fucking snake. Only five more exits to pass now. Suddenly knowing that in less then ten minutes Michelle would be out of his sight gave him the courage to speck up. He had to say something to her before she got away from him.

"So, you never told me what you do?"

"Do? Oh, I get it, you mean for a living. Well, I'm a writer."

"Really, what do you write? Are you like an author or newspaper girl?"

"Neither actually. I write for Auror's Fantasies."

"Is that a magazine or something?"

"No, it's a website for erotic stories", she whispered looking down at her feet.

"E ee erotic stories?" Ray stuttered. He wasn't entirely sure he'd heard that right. But the thought of the woman sitting next to him writing out all of her sexual fantasies for others to read had him kind of jealous. It also had his mind wondering just what sort of fantasies she wrote about. He began to wonder if she was into the romantic stuff or something more like role play. An image of her in a short French maid outfit popped into his head before he could stop it.

'Yes, I write erotic fiction for women in the form of e-books you can purchase online. Some people feel kind of shy about walking into the local bookstore to pick up an erotic novel. So the website gives them a way to buy what they want without the embarrassment."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing for some. I just never heard of it. And I wouldn't have pictured you as a writer."

(Michelle's POV)

"Most people don't. So what about you Ray? What is it you do?", She asked trying to change the subject.

Michelle knew she had made him nervous by taking one look at Ray's tense shoulders. It took him a full minute to answer the simple question.

"I'm a musician."

"really? What kind of music do you play? Are you in a band?", Michelle asked totally excited now. She had never meet a real musician before. Which was very odd considering she did live in LA. But apparently the idea that one could run into a celebrity on any street corner here was wrong.

"I play guitar". Ray turned on to the exit 35 off ramp before continuing. 'I'm in a rock band. Frank is actually one of the other band members. Our three best friends are the other members."

"So have you released a cd? Should I know any of your music?", Michelle asked trying to pull more information out of him.

"You probably do know some of our stuff. The band's name is My Chemical Romance."

"MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?', she squealed like an child.

"I take it you have heard of us then?", Ray laughed.

"I own one of your cds. I had no idea you were a rock star. This is too weird. How many people have a rock star randomly kiss them at a bar?", Michelle blurted out while trying not to giggle.

"That question I can't answer. But tonight was the first night I've ever randomly kissed any girl."

"Well that makes me feel totally special."

"You should. I mean, I think you probably are kinda special.", Ray rambled on as he turned the car into the apartment complex's parking garage. "Well this is your stop" he added rather fast.

(Ray's POV)

Cutting off the ignition He turned to say goodbye. But goodbye was something he didn't want. All of a sudden he hated the word goodbye very fucking much. So taking in one hell of a deep breath Ray asked the question that was on the tip of his tongue.

"Can I see you again?"

Michelle was looking at him very serious. He was afraid he'd acted like a total fool asking her that. How many people would agree to go out with someone they'd just meet anyway?

"Give me your hand" she said while pulling a pen out from her pocket. Ray held out his right hand. Michelle uncapped the pen and started writing on his skin as if it were a piece of paper. The pen's movement left a tickling sensation in its wake. No sooner had the sensation began than it was over. And he was left staring at Michelle as she leaned towards him to brush her lips against his. It wasn't exactly a kiss. It was more like a brief touch. And it had Ray wanting to pull her in closer for the real thing. But he held himself back as Michelle opened the passenger door and stepped out of the car.

"Goodnight Ray, maybe I will see you again", she said closing the door. Then she was walking across the parking lot before his eyes. Looking down at his hand he saw the phone number she had written. Smiling both inside and out Ray started the car up and headed back to pick up what he knew was a drunk Frank.


	8. Chapter 8

"Second Chance"

Chapter 8

Time Lapse-1 month later

(Ray's POV)

The last month has been the best time Ray has had in a very long time. Being a man with little patience he only got about ten minutes down the highway after dropping Michelle off before he called her. He had been expecting to get an answering machine and leave a message. It was a surprise when after the third ring he heard her say hello. But it was a welcomed surprise. Just hearing her voice put a smile on his face. Truth is Michelle has made him smile more in the past month that they've known each other than anyone else. Funny thing is not even Frank can make him crack a smile as fast as she can. And the really great thing is when he's with her nothing else seems to matter. The world could go into another ice age and he wouldn't notice as long as Michelle was with him. Hell Frank could hit him upside the head with one of Bob's drumsticks and it wouldn't register. Wait, Frank did just hit him with a damn drumstick.

"Damn Frank, what the hell was that for man?" Ray asked while rubbing the back of his throbbing head.

"Call it a message from reality. You know like earth calling Toro, come in Toro."

"Well next time you can just say my name ok?"

"I did dude. I said it about ten times and you were still in wonderland. So I decided to use another form of getting your attention. And it worked", Frank said barely understandable cause he was laughing so hard.

"Where were you anyway?" Gerard piped up. Apparently all the guys where at the studio now and Ray hadn't noticed their arrival. Man he really had zoned out.

"I'll give you three guess guys. But you only need one", Frank chirped. "I'll even give a hint. The answer starts with a capital M" , he added.

"Well at least the M makes him happy", said Mikey stating his opinion. Bob just stood over by the drums nodding his head like a fucking bobble head.

"Alright guys that's enough. Let's just get recording so we can get outta here before tomorrow", Gee said. Frank stop pouting and pick up your guitar. You can pick on Ray about his new girlfriend later", He added after seeing the look Frank had given him after the first comment.

(Michelle's POV)

Sitting at her computer waiting on Ray to call after leaving the studio was hell. Michelle hated waiting for the phone to ring. Her new theme song was Tom Petty's the waiting is the hardest part. She knew exactly how the guy in the song felt. Although she had gone with Ray to band practice many times since meeting him the recording studio was a completely different story. Only need to be there people were allowed to go. Gerard and the rest of the guy's wives didn't even go. That thought crossing her mind made her snicker a little bit. Because it meant that Christa had never gone to the studio either. Try as she might Michelle couldn't seem to stop herself from thinking about that woman every once in a while. She wished she could stop comparing herself to that bitch. But Ray's wife was always hiding in the back of her mind along with the worry that Ray might change his mind and try to get Christa back.

Rinnnng Rinnnng Rinnnng…'hello", Michelle said politely answering the phone.

"Hey baby, what are up too tonight?"

"Not much, just trying to finish this story I've been working on all week."

"Really? What kinda story are you working on? "

"Wouldn't you like to know? Especially since I used you as inspiration for it."

"What? Michelle tell me you didn't write about the other night", Ray pleaded. He sounded so frantic through the phone receiver. Did he really think she would write about the first time they'd slept together? Ok, so she did write about it in her diary. But no way would she put it in one of her stories for everyone in the world to read. That was just not going to happen. What they did in her bed stayed in her bedroom.

"Would you relax? Of course I didn't write about the other night. That's between you and me."

"Then what's with the inspiration comment?' he asked not sounding totally convinced.

"I write fantasies Ray remember? I just used you in one. But I swear I didn't give the male character your name."

"What fantasy are you having about me?"

"Well if you're coming over tonight I'll show you."


	9. Chapter 9

"Second Chance"

Chapter 9

(Ray's POV)

Ray felt anxious pulling into the parking garage about twenty minutes after hanging up with Michelle. Whatever she had in mind for him was going to be very interesting. He just hoped it didn't include some kind of costume. At least not one on his part.

(Michelle's POV)

From where she stood in the garage doorway Michelle had a perfect view of Ray driving in. Before he even finished parking she was walking across the empty space towards his car. By the time he cut off the ignition she was standing beside the driver's side door smiling.

"Hey", she called sweetly while lightly knocking on the car window.

"Hey! What are you doing out here?" Ray asked opening the door. "Waiting for you", Michelle whispered pushing her way into the car and straddling him. Using her right hand she closed the side door while placing the left behind his head. There was very little room to move in the driver's seat with both of their bodies pressed together there. But Michelle didn't care. Having the chance to make love to Ray in this car had been on her mind since the night they meet.

"Michelle?"

"Shh, I promised you I'd show you if you came over tonight."

Leaning forward she placed her lips to his and moved her right hand around till it found the seat leaver. With one flick of her wrist the seat fell back with them both. Not taking her lips from his Michelle used her hands to both unbutton and unzip his pants. Raising herself up just slightly she began to push the pants down Ray's legs sending his boxers with them. Finally needing air to breathe their mouths came apart.

"Your fantasy is in a car, seriously?"

"Ever since you gave me a ride home it has been."

(Ray's POV)

Having Michelle's body on top of his was great. The feeling of her legs surrounding his gave him an instant erection. If this was her fantasy than who was he to deny her of it. Running his hands under the skirt she wore he felt no sign of underwear. In its place he felt her instead. And according to his fingers she was ready. Capturing Michelle's mouth with his he raised her small body up and then placed it down onto his throbbing penis. Her core was hot and moist just for him. And the rocking motions she started were sending him into ecstasy. With every bucking movement she made her blonde hair came slapping across his chest. This caused a tickling sensation on his skin. A sensation he liked the feeling of.

"Oh god Ray, Oh goooodddddd", she shrieked. Michelle's body began rocking backwards and forwards faster and faster. Ray's breathing came harder the more she moved around him. He was in total lust.

(Michelle's POV)

Pushing herself up Michelle lounged back down quickly pulling his penis into her body. The stabbing motion sent spasms of pleasure through every cell in her being. Ray was breathing hard underneath her. His eyes were closed and his hands held tight at her waist helping her hold her position. Small moans escaped his lips as she rode him hard. In seconds matching moans came from her. A few minutes later she felt Ray's body get the release it needed. In the next instant she let herself follow him.

"Rayyyyy,Oh my",she screamed collapsing forward against his chest.

(Ray's POV)

Holding her to him Ray had to admit to himself that he was absolutely lost. This woman was everything he could have ever wished for. She was funny and smart at the same time. She listened to him ramble on and cared about his opinions. She held him like she never wanted to let go. He knew she loved him even if she hadn't said so. And most important she had fixed his broken heart when he thought that could never happen.

"Michelle, I love you", he whispered. Then kissed the top of her head.


	10. Chapter 10

"Second Chance"

Chapter 10

(Ray's POV)

One week after fulfilling her car fantasy Ray sits in a chair watching Michelle sleep. Most of her hair lay across the pillow. But a few strands lay caressingly against her left cheek. He had woken up almost half an hour ago to the feeling of another person's arms wrapped around his body. At first he thought he was stuck somewhere between being awake and still asleep. Then the memory of asking Michelle to stay last night hit him like a ton of bricks. It had been hard trying to get out of bed while not waking her. But he somehow managed to do it. Now sitting here watching her lay in his bed was all he could seem to do. And it was his bed. A few weeks back Ray had went shopping for a brand new bed.,one he hadn't shared with his cheating wife. If that queen sized piece of shit was still in the house he never would have asked Michelle to stay with him. The thought of making love to her in the same bed that he slept in with Christa was disturbing. This bed was his. No, it was their's. And thinking of it that way had Ray wondering if maybe the future was their's too.

(Michelle's POV)

The very first thing Michelle noticed was the stream of light shinning through the window curtains. The second was that Ray wasn't in bed beside her. And the third was the loud knocking coming from the front of the house. Someone was at the front door. And by the sound of the knocking they wanted in very badly. Getting up off the bed Michelle looked around the room to locate her clothes. Finding all the items she started pulling them on. It didn't take very long. A couple of minutes at most. But in the few minutes it took her to get dressed the knocking had stopped and been replaced by total silence. Wondering just what in the hell was going on she left the bedroom and walked down the hall only to be meet by the sight of Christa in Ray's arms. And damn if they weren't kissing.


	11. Chapter 11

"Second Chance"

Chapter 11

(Ray's POV)

Hearing the knocking at this hour was a shock. No one ever came by before noon. Hell, no one even called before noon. But opening the door to find Christa standing there was a even bigger shock. The biggest shock though was Christa throwing herself into Ray's arms and kissing him like some lost love returning home at last. The whole thing happened so fast that he didn't have a chance at stopping it. His reaction was to just stand totally still from the shock. Unfortunately while he stood stunned with Christa in his arms, Michelle walked in. Ray saw her enter the room through the corner of his eye. In an instant he pushed his soon to be ex wife an arm's length away. He turned to face Michelle to try and explain. But the look on her face stopped all words. Hell, that look froze anything he was about to say in his throat. Michelle looked like a cross between a little girl who had just had her puppy ran over and a really pissed off girlfriend. At this moment Ray wasn't sure which was worse. He couldn't stand to think of her hurting without it hurting him. But he really didn't want her pissed either. An angry woman was not a good thing to be around.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Before Christa's question died in the air Ray knew the shit had hit the fan. He didn't have just one pissed off woman to deal with. No, he had two.

(Michelle's POV)

Standing in the doorway Michelle felt like a complete idiot. Her body was frozen where it stood,the inside of her mouth was so dry she couldn't speak, and her brain was screaming "see I told you so". It looked like the fear she had of Ray changing his mind hadn't been so stupid after all.

"Well, aren't you gonna say something? Or has the cat got your tongue?",Christa voiced.

It wasn't just the snarky way she asked the questions that had Michelle's body finally able to move. It was also the look that bitch was giving her. It was a look that said "I'm here now so get the hell outta my way loser". And that look really had her pissed. As soon as her frozen body felt like the ice had melted from around it Michelle took about ten steps forward and slapped Ray right across the face. Then turning on her heels she gave the bitch a slap too. Christa took a step back and touched the left side of her face with her hand. The "I'm better than you", look was gone from her eyes. And that put one hell of a big smile on Michelle's face. Before either Ray or Christa could say anything she walked to the still open front door to leave.

"You want her than you can have the cheating whore.", she told Ray while pausing for a second at the door. Then she was out of that house a moment later, slamming the door closed right behind her. The earthquake size slam of the door was only out done by the shattering of her heart.

(Ray's POV)

"That bitch slapped me."

Ray didn't hear a single word Christa said. He was watching the door and waiting to see Michelle walk back in it. He couldn't believe what just happened. It wasn't real, and it didn't happen. Or that's what his mind kept repeating over and over. Of course it only took about a minute more for reality to sink in. All of a sudden the truth hit home.

"You fucking moron she just walked outta your life", he whispered to himself.

"What did you say?"

Wasting any more amount of time on his wife was something Ray didn't want to do. So deciding to finally end the bullshit he faced her head on.

"Christa I don't love you anymore", he stated while placing both his hands on her shoulders. He held her firm so she couldn't look or turn away from the truth.

"You walked out of this marriage before it even got started. You let me believe we had a chance at a future together. But that was never a possibility"

"But it is! That's why I'm here",she pleaded."I know I screwed up. I know I did something you will never be able to forget. But I hope that maybe you can forgive me. I love you Ray."

"If you had come to me and said that a week after you left I'd have said come home."

"And now?"

"Now you're not my home anymore. Where ever Michelle is, that's my home. You broke me Christa. But she fixed me. She's my chance at a future. She's my second chance at love. And I'm gonna take it and never look back."

"I'm your wife."

"No! That you never really were. on paper? Yes, you were on that. But you didn't really want to be."

"Yes, I did. I still do."

" Goodbye Christa", Ray said leaning forward and placing a kiss on the top of her head. Then releasing his grip on her he walked out the door to find his future.


	12. Chapter 12

"Second Chance"

Chapter 12

(Michelle's POV)

Blinded by the tears filling up and pouring out of her eyes Michelle couldn't tell which way she was headed. All she knew was that she was walking on a sidewalk. Whether she was walking up or down the road didn't matter. She just wanted to get as far away from Ray as humanly possible. She felt like a total idiot. Worse was the fact that she was a total idiot who had just had her heart shattered into about a million tiny pieces. Whoever came up with the saying "it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all", should be fucking shot in the head. Hell, right now she'd volunteer to pull the trigger.

(Ray"s POV)

Running as fast has his long legs would allow Ray hoped he was right about Michelle heading in this direction. If he was wrong? Well, he didn't want to think about that. Turning the corner five seconds later he got his answer. About half way down the street He saw her. Seeing her walk away from him sent more speed into his legs than he knew he had. In what seemed like an instant he was standing right behind her. He grabbed her left arm at the elbow and spun her around to face him. Thinking she might try to break free and run he gripped her other arm.

"Michelle! just listen to me please", he began to plead. Then he caught sight of the tears streaming down her beautiful face and his heart froze. She was hurting and it was all because of him. She held her head down facing the broken sidewalk now. She couldn't even stand to look at him. He had to fix this. If she could fix his tortured heart than he would damn well fix her's.

"It ok Ray. I know she'll always have a hold on you. I may not understand why but I can deal with it." Ray could feel her whole body shake under his hands. She was trying to be brave. He knew that. But no way in hell was he going to let her do that and leave him.

"It's not like that Michelle. I swear to you it's not."

" Then what is it like Ray? Tell me. Cause I really want to know. What is it like?" Her head shot up like a bullet and her voice became little more than a whisper.

He could see she was barely holding it together. Pulling her into a hug Ray placed his mouth next to her ear and poured his heart out.

"Christa doesn't have a hold on me anymore,you do. You have since the moment I saw you sitting at the bar. My sanity,my heart, and everything I am is in your hands. You hold me.I love you Michelle. I promise you that."

(Michelle's POV)

She couldn't stop shaking anymore than she could believe what Ray was whispering in her ear. He loved her. He loved her and not Christa. That thought was slowly starting to sink into her brain. But before she could fully comprehend the meaning of it Ray started whispering again.

"The moment you walked out the door I felt my life slip away. I can forget about the past. Tell me you can please."

"Ray you were kissing her."

"No she kissed me. I opened the door and she flung herself at me. Before I could push her away you walked into the room. I swear that's the truth. Please forgive me and forget it. I was wrong and I admit it. Why can't we talk it over? Why can't we forget about the past? My heart needs a second chance. And I know your it."

Pushing herself back out of his arms Michelle took a really good look at his face. In his eyes she saw truth. In his words she heard love. She loved him and he loved her. What else could matter? What in the world could beat that? Not a damn thing.

"One thing Toro! You've got to sell that fucking house.", she giggled.

"I was already planning on it.",he answered.

Faster than she could think Ray pulled her back into his arms and spun her around like a rag doll. Then he kissed her,

The End

A/N: The words "Please forgive me and forget it. I was wrong and I admit it. Why can't we talk it over? Why can't we forget about the past? My heart needs a second chance." are from the song Second Chance by 38 SPECIAL (It's that song that gave me the idea for this story).


End file.
